Daring Escape From Jabuka
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Indiana Takashi and Katharine Helmar are on the run. Guess what? It's a 'BattleTech/MechWarrior' crossover with 'InuYasha! How fun!


**DARING ESCAPE FROM JABUKA**

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: Well…I dunno what hit me when I thought of this, really. All I know is that it hit me. HARD.

Now, since this is the first time anyone has done this, I'm going to give it to you guys straight:

It's AU in the 'BattleTech/MechWarrior' universe.

It's a crossover with 'InuYasha' and 'BT/MW'.

All names and ages are thus:

--Henry 'Indiana' Takashi, 24 (InuYasha)

--Katharine Helmar, 23 (Kagome)

--Matthew Kiroiten, 24 (Miroku)

--Sandra Icaza, 23 (Sango)

--Samuel Takashi, 27 (Sesshomaru)

And more as I go along. Also, note that Kagome and Sango are 'bloodnamed' with Clan Jade Falcon 'bloodnames'. This means that they are Clanners! O NOEZ!

Ok, with that cleared up…

**O NOEZ TEH DISCLAIMER! **I claim nothing except the plot and background.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: 'Will you Shut up and Let Me Drive, WOMAN?!'

_**Madison Plains**_

_**Jabuka**_

_**Jade Falcon Territory**_

_**19 June 3140 **_

"I can _not_ believe you, _free_—I mean, honey," Katharine mumbled as the APC bounced on each tiny bump. Her black hair was under a big, gray, dull helmet, and her hazel eyes looked bored. Her jumpsuit uniform was a crisp, olive color, and her boots were sparkling black. Her nose wasn't very small, but it was rabbit-like, with the slightly upturned nostrils and all. She wasn't very tall, but nor was she average height. Her looks concealed years of genetic engineering that made her very strong, and very…flexible, in certain situations. (She'd prefer not to talk about _those_ right now.) She was slightly pale, but that was because in part of her pregnancy, and in part of her overall natural skin tone. She wasn't too far along; she was only three weeks into her pregnancy, for Kerensky's sake!

She checked the chronometer.

It was currently 2335 hours (11:35 PM), and the APC was cruising along at a steady 70 km/h.

Katharine sighed and looked at the father of her unborn child.

He had silver hair, purple eyes with hazel specks, and was very…handsome, in a sense. He had slightly tanned skin, and a minor muscular build. He was tall, but only a few inches shy of his brother's height. His nose was very…normal, with the slope and nostrils, but had a knack for finding trouble, so to speak. He had those hands that women wanted running over their bodies (Katharine knew all too well what would happen if he was allowed to do this; she did get pregnant because of those damned hands running over her silky skin, and his lips were very firm, and his…_Enough, I will stop. Besides, if it were not for him, this could have had a different ending…_), and had the voice to die for. He was in a gray t-shirt with a black wife-beater over top, the same jumpsuit bottoms as Katharine, and had the same helmet on. He also looked a year older than her, 24 to her 23.

He also had a nametag over his left breast, which read in big, friendly, dull letters 'INDY'.

His full name was Henry Kelvin Takashi, Jr. He preferred the name 'Indiana' or just 'Indy'.

"Hey, at least I'm the one drivin' this bad boy," Indiana retorted, "You couldn't find your way outva paper bag with all these nav-systems."

"Then where are we going, may I ask?" Katharine spat, her Crusader nature showing.

A pause.

"Well, uh…the Kurita base?" Indiana replied a bit confused.

"And what will they say when they find out that a _Jade Falcon_ controlled APC is in _Kurita_ controlled territory, hm?"

"Uh... 'Who are you?'"

"And what will you say?"

"'Don't shoot; I have a pregnant woman with me?'"

"Are you _sure_ that this was a good idea?"

"Seemed like it at the time, yeah…"

"I have my doubts…" Katharine muttered, but said nothing more.

"Will you shut up and let me drive, woman?!" Indiana asked, quite annoyed.

"Alright, alright! Bah, _freebirths_ and their demands to drive every single vehicle they lay their eyes on…"

"You're very lucky I'm in a good mood right now, sweetie…" Indiana threatened.

"Bah, I could care less about what mood you are in," was the scoffing reply.

"Listen here, missy," Indiana began, anger starting to show, before being cutoff by…the mother of his unborn child.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Katharine yelled, pointing out the window the moment Indiana had turned to face her.

With a yelp, Indiana regained control of the APC after swerving left and right for a second. Sighing out of relief, he never again talked to Katharine, not after what happened just now.

Of course, they knew that they couldn't keep running forever. But who could blame them for trying? After all, all they were concerned about was the safety of their child…well, Katharine was. Poor Indy was just along for the wild ride of parenthood.

Then again, it was _Indiana's _idea that they both pulled this stunt. It was _his _idea that they both 'borrowed' (his words, not hers) the APC and hightailed it all the way to the Kurita base, and, to top it all off, it was _his_ idea that they got drunk and jumped each other's bones (well, it wasn't _exactly_ his idea that they got it on, but she needed someone to blame for that damned morning sickness…). That sealed the deal for Katharine pretty damn well.

Of course, for Indiana, it was all the other way around.

* * *

A/N: And so begins the story!


End file.
